What Are You Doing To Me?
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: He loved to tease her. He didn't know why, but seeing her stutter with her words brought a smile to his face. He would never say it out loud, but he thought it was cute.
1. What Are You Doing To Me?

**This is my first Shinsengumi story. I am loving this anime at the moment and can't stop watching it. The idea for this story just came to me and I had to write it and I have a have more Shinsengumi ideas as well. XD**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan and I never will! **

* * *

**What Are You Doing To Me?  
Chapter One- What Are You Doing To Me?  
**

Souji was laying down looking up at the ceiling above him, thinking about the times when he was the respectful first unit captain among the Shinsengumi and now ever since the news had gotten around that he has tuberculous, he is the one gets pityful looks. What he would do to be on the front line again, but Kondou would never have it.

"Okita-san I'm coming in." He heard Chizuru call from outside the door. Chizuru slid the door open and she was carrying a tray with a cup of tea on it. A smile appeared on Souji's face."How are you this morning?" Chizuru asked.

"Much better now." Souji said, while he gave her a smirk. Chizuru blushed at his reply, but unknowingly to her he really meant it. She was the one of the only people who visited him everyday with some tea, but when she couldn't make it she would always make sure someone brought him some.

Souji sat up and took the cup from Chizuru. Souji took a sip of the tea and his face then turned to digust. "It's cold!"

"... O-oh I'm sorry! I will get you some more right away." Chizuru went to get up, but was stopped by Souji.

Souji laughed. "Chizuru-chan It's fine."

"I will get you more." she said once again, proceeding to get up.

"I thought you would know me by now to know when I'm joking!" Souji smirked. Chizuru turned and gave him a confused look. He laughed at her expression. "Seriously though, the tea is prefect." He told her gently and then took another sip and gave Chizuru a smile.

Chizuru nodded, but she still gots up. "I need to give Hijiakta-san his tea."

Souji smile disappeared. "Ah I see, you don't have time for the sick."

"... W-what!... N-no... I do." Chizuru stuttered as she waved her hands in front of her in defence.

"Now I'm one of the sick?" He teased her.

"Wait... No... I didn't mean..." Chizuru was now very flustered.

Souji laughed. "I told you to lighten up," he told her. "But if you need to go."

"I can stay for a little while...if you want." Chizuru then sat down again.

"You taking pity on me now?" He raised a eyebrow.

"No of course not! I'll go if you want me to..." Chizuru got up again.

"What did I just tell you a moment ago?" He inditcates her to sit back down.

"Oh..." Chizuru smiled and then regained herself.

He laughed again. He loved to tease her. He didn't know why, but seeing her stutter with her words brought a smile to his face. He would never say it out loud, but he thought it was cute. "How is everyone?" He asked her.

"They are fine, though Hijiaka-san is working himself too hard."

Souji took another sip of his tea and nodded in agreement, "That's Hijikata for you."

Silence then washed over the two. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but a nice silence. Souji looked at Chizuru. She was a pretty girl and she was strong there was no doubt about it after everything she had been though the past few years. She had done alot for the Shinsengumi and she made the headquarters a much more peaceful place. Twice a day she would come to him ever since she found out he had tuberculous and give him some tea and keep him company. And if he was being honest, it was the highlight of his day. The other member's did visit but not as often as the use to.

As Souji watched her he felt the familiar tingling at the back of his throat just before he started coughing. He brought his hand to the front of his face and coughed violently while his other hand clutched at his chest. He felt the warm crimson blood on his hand. Chizuru hurried over to him. "Okita-san, Are you alright?" she asked. She placed her hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort. Souji tried to push her away, but she would not budge. "Okita-san." she said worriedly.

After a few minutes Souji stopped coughing. He rested his forehead on Chizuru's. "You are too good to me Chizuru-chan." He whispered as he stared into her bright brown eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until they were interrupted by someone calling Chizuru name.

Chizuru got up, much to Souji's protest and fanned down her clothes and headed towards the door and slid it open and looked out.

"There you are Chizuru-chan." Souji heard a familiar male voice say. Heisuke then appeared at the door. "Hijakita-san is wondering where you are."

"His tea!" Chizuru said in a alarm. "I forgot. Thank you Heisuke-kun." She then turned to Souji and bowed. She then hurried off.

Heisuke turned his head to face Souji and was taken back by him as he was glaring in his direction. "You okay Okita-san?" A confused looking Heisuke asked, but Souji said nothing. He just kept glaring. "What?" Heisuke asked.

"Nothing." Souji then turned his back to Heisuke.

Heisuke shurged his shoulders and slide the door shut.

Souji sighed and stretched his arms behind his back. "Chizuru. What are you doing to me?"

**End Chapter  
**

* * *

**Me-Thank you for reading.**

**Heisuke- Now you leave a little review and tell her what you think.**

**Souji- Well of course it was good, I was in it.**

**Heisuke- Tch, yeah right.**

**Note-Okay I have decided to continue this story. So I will be adding a new chapter soon! :)**


	2. The End

******I am so sorry that it took me this long to update... I don't even why it took me this long and if you are reading any of my other stories I haven't forgotten about them. I will try and update as soon as possible.  
I would also like to thank everyone you reviewed the last chapter, it meant so much! xD**

* * *

**What Are You Doing To Me?  
Chapter 2-The End.  
**

That question stayed in Souji's mind over the past few days. 'What are you doing to me?' And the cause of this question had been missing for the past few days. Chizuru had been out with Saito on a mission and they had gotten a lead on her father which they followed up.

Souji would not admit it out loud but he missed the girl. He missed the tea she would bring him daily. But he missed her company most of all.

Harada had brought him tea once, but that didn't end well. It ended with Harada having the get his head checked out by the doctor. Souji thought Harada was trying to poison him so he flung the cup at his head. It turned out Harada had put salt in the tea instead of sugar.

Souji felt a gentle breeze against his face. He had gotten tired and decided to take a walk. Since Chizuru hadn't been around he could get up and walk around without her bringing him back to his room. He'd told her he could handle some fresh air, but she insisted that it was too cold for him to be out and told him that when the weather warms up, he can walk about. Though he didn't tell her, he just walked around headquarters to get Chizuru attention, so she will bring him back to his room and give him some of her tea.

"Okita-san?" A female voice cam from behind.

Souji smiled. "You're back!" He turned to face a not so happy Chizuru.

"Okita-san, you shouldn't be out, it is too cold." She grabbed his arm and started leading him in back towards his room.

"No hello? How've you been?" He pouted, acting upset.

"Is there anything you need? Tea? I'll get you tea!" But before she could leave...

"No!" Souji said.

"Huh?" Chizuru questioned. He never turned down a cup of her tea before. 'Did he come down with a fever from being out in the cold air?' Should I get him another blanket.' 'Maybe I should also fetch the doctor to check him out.' These were the thoughts going through Chizuru's mind.

He motioned her to come forward. She obeyed him and was now standing in front him. "Stay with me." He said gently, dragging her down by her sleeve so she was sitting right next to him and before she could protest... "It has been lonely without you around."

Chizuru didn't know what to say, but her face was blushing a bright shade of pink.

Souji chuckled to himself. "Did anything come up on the mission?"

"Nothing." Chizuru said quietly, sounding a bit upset.

"You'll find him!" Souji said positively trying to make her feel better.

Chizuru smiled at his words. "Thank you!"

They then found themselves staring into each other eyes. They stayed like for that for a few minutes, until they were interrupted when Heisuke barged into his room. " Okita-san..." He stopped right where he was and stared at a quite annoyed Souji. "You okay Okita-san?" He then looked at Chizuru and gave her a smile. "Welcome back Chizuru-chan."

Heisuke never had the best timing and he was even worse at reading the mood. Oh how Souji wanted to kill him right now.

Souji sighed and ignored Hisuke with his question and he did something that he had wanted to do for awhile now. He pulled Chizuru towards him and kissed her.

Heisuke stared wide-eyed at the pair. He then slowly back his way out of the room and slide the door closed again. "So that's why he glared at me the other day." He whispered to himself and started walking away, still shocked at what he witness.

Until he spotted Shinpachi. "Guess what I just saw!"

**The End**

* * *

**I must say I loved writing this and I hope ye all enjoyed it too. xD  
It woul****d mean so much if you would leave a review and tell me what you thought! :)**


End file.
